Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x = 6$
Divide both sides by $10$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{10x}}{10}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{6}}{10}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{10}x}{\cancel{10}} = \dfrac{3}{5}$ $x = \dfrac{3}{5}$